Księga bez tytułu
Księga bez tytułu – Treść "Problem dzisiejszych złodziei", powiedział Lledos. "To kompletny brak techniki. Wiem, że złodzieje nie mają honoru i nigdy nie mieli, ale kiedyś istniała jednak duma, umiejętności, podstawowa kreatywność. Ci z nas, którzy to pamiętają, wpadają powoli w rozpacz." Imalyn parsknął i z hukiem odstawił dzban greefu na nieheblowany stół. "B'vek, czego ty od nas chcesz? Pytasz: 'Co robisz, kiedy widzisz strażnika?", a ja ci na to, 'Walę go w plecy'. Co byś wolał? Żebym go wyzwał na pojedynek szachowy?" "Tak wiele ambicji, a tak mało edukacji", westchnął Lledos. "Drodzy przyjaciele, nie mamy napadać na jakiś Nordów ledwo wypakowanych z promu. Siedziba Gildii Szewców może nie wydawać się twierdzą, ale dziś w nocy, kiedy będą tam złożone przed przewiezieniem do banku składki członkowskie, będzie strzeżona tak, że szczur się do niej nie przeciśnie. Nie możecie po prostu walić w plecy każdego napotkanego strażnika i liczyć na to, że w ten sposób dotrzecie do skarbca." "Może po prostu wyjaśnisz nam konkretnie, co chciałbyś, żebyśmy zrobili?" spytała spokojnie Galsiah, starając się uspokoić całą grupę. Większość stałych klientów gospody Pod Kielnią w Tel Aruhn wiedziała, że lepiej się nie przysłuchiwać, ale Galsiah nie chciała ryzykować. "Zwykły złodziej", powiedział Lledos, dolewając sobie greefu i zapalając się do tematu swojego wywodu. "Wbija przeciwnikowi sztylet w plecy. To zabija strażnika, ale najczęściej daje mu czas, żeby krzyknąć i zalewa złodzieja krwią. Niedobrze. Za to podcięcie gardła, dobrze wykonane, zapewnia śmierć strażnika, a przy tym zapewnia ciszę i stosunkowo mało krwi. W końcu po napadzie nie chcemy, żeby ludzie oglądali bandę okrwawionych rzeźników pędzących ulicami. Nawet w Tel Aruhn coś takiego wzbudziłoby podejrzenia." "Jeśli uda wam się dopaść ofiarę leżącą albo pogrążoną we śnie, daje wam to szansę na podejście do niej, położenie dłoni na jej ustach, a kciuka pod brodą. Drugą ręką podcinamy gardło i szybko odwracamy głowę ofiary na bok, aby krew tryskała w przeciwną od nas stronę. Jest ryzyko, że krew jednak was dosięgnie, zanim odwrócicie głowę. Jeśli nie jesteście pewni, czy potraficie to zrobić, lepiej najpierw poddusić ofiarę, żeby krew nie poleciała na trzy stopy do przodu, jak to się dzieje w przypadku żywych ofiar." "Mój przyjaciel, złodziej z Gnisis, którego imienia nie wymienię, używa zawsze techniki duś-i-tnij. Po prostu chwyta się ofiarę z tyłu za gardło i dusząc ją, jednocześnie uderza się jej twarzą o przeciwległą ścianę. Kiedy ofiara traci przytomność, przecina się gardło, wciąż trzymając od tyłu. Wtedy ryzyko zaplamienia się krwią jest praktycznie zerowe." "Technika klasyczna, która wymaga mniej wysiłku, niż ta stosowana przez mojego przyjaciela, polega na umieszczeniu jednej ręki na ustach ofiary, a potem przecięciu jej gardła trzema czy czterema ruchami, jak gdyby grało się na skrzypcach. Nie stosuje się siły, a choć krwi jest sporo, to jednak tryska ona nie na nas, a w przeciwną stronę." "Jeśli się wie, że będzie trzeba podciąć niejedno gardło, nie zaszkodzi wziąć ze sobą trochę dodatkowego sprzętu. Najlepszy z podcinaczy gardeł, jakiego znam, nosi szmatkę przymocowaną do rękojeści, żeby nie zaplamić się krwią cieknącą po ostrzu. Znowu - choć przy takiej robocie, jak nasza dzisiaj, to niepraktyczne - worek, narzucony ofierze na głowę i szybko zawiązany, jest nie do przebicia, jeśli ma się tylko jedną czy dwie ofiary." Imalyn zaśmiał się głośno. "Ta... Mogę kiedyś zobaczyć pokaz praktyczny?" "Bardzo niedługo", odparł Lledos. "Jeśli Galsiah wykonała swoją część planu." Galsiah wyjęła świeżo skradziony plan siedziby Gildii i zaczęli rozmawiać o szczegółach akcji. Na kolejnych kilka godzin pochłonął ich wir przygotowań. Spotkali się, przygotowali plan, kupili lub ukradli wszystko, co było potrzebne do jego wykonania - a to wszystko w zaledwie jeden dzień. Żadne z ich trójki nie wiedziało, czy pozostali byli tak pewni siebie, czy tak głupi, ale planu nie można już było zmienić. Dom Gildii miał zostać obrabowany. Po zachodzie słońca Lledos, Galsiah i Imalyn ruszyli w stronę Domu Gildii na wschodnim krańcu miasta. Galsiah użyła proszku ze skałokwiatu, by ukryć ich zapach przed wilkami strażników, kiedy przedzierali się przez mur. Była także ich zwiadowcą. Lledos był pod wrażeniem. Jak na osobę o stosunkowo małym doświadczeniu była w tym świetna. Lledos miał kilkanaście okazji, by wykazać się swoją sprawnością w bezgłośnym mordowaniu. Strażników wystarczyło, by zademonstrować wszystkie sposoby, jakie poznał przez lata praktyki. Imalyn otworzył skarbiec swoją niepowtarzalną, systematyczną metodą. Kolejne bębny opadały pod jego palcami, a on nucił sobie pod nosem świńską piosenkę o dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu kochankach Boethiaha. Powiedział, że pomagało mu to w koncentracji, dzięki czemu potrafił opanować długie, trudne ciągi cyfr. Skarbiec został otwarty w kilka sekund. Złoto było w zasięgu ręki. Opuścili Dom w godzinę po tym, jak do niego weszli. Nikt nie podniósł alarmu. Złoto zostało skradzione. Ciała leżały w kałużach krwi. "Dobra robota, przyjaciele. Dobra robota", odezwał się Lledos, przesypując złoto w specjalnie skontrowane rękawy swojej tuniki, gdzie monety nie grzechotały i nie tworzyły podejrzanie wyglądających zgrubień. "Spotkamy się z powrotem Pod Kielnią jutro rano i podzielimy łup." Rozeszli się. Lledos, który jako jedyny znał najbezpieczniejszą drogę odwrotu - przez system kanałów ściekowych - wskoczył do jednego z nich i zniknął. Galsiah otuliła się szalem, wysmarowała twarz błotem, by przypominać starą wróżkę i ruszyła na północ. Imalyn udał się na wschód w stronę parku, licząc na to, że wrażliwe zmysły pozwolą mu schodzić z drogi straży. "A teraz nauczę ich najlepszej lekcji", pomyślał Lledos, prąc naprzód przez tunele. Jego guar czekał tam, gdzie go zostawił - przy bramie miasta, objadając bez zapału krzak dławnika, do którego był przywiązany. W drodze do Vivek myślał o Galsiah i Imalynie. Być może już zostali złapani i byli teraz przesłuchiwani. Szkoda, że nie mógł ich widzieć. Ciekawe, które z nich pierwsze się załamie? Imalyn był twardszy, ale Galsiah miała ukryte rezerwy sił. Zastanawiał się nad tym z czystej bezinteresownej ciekawości: oboje uważali, że nazywa się Lledos i że ma się z nimi spotkać Pod Kielnią. Władze nie będą wobec tego szukać Dunmera imieniem Sathis, cieszącego się nowo nabytym bogactwem wiele mil od Tel Aruhn, w Vivek. Popędzał guara. Słońce powoli zaczęło wschodzić. Sathis wyobrażał sobie Galsiah i Imalyna nie na przesłuchaniu, a śpiących spokojnym snem przestępców, śniących o tym, co zrobią ze złotem. Oboje obudzą się wcześnie i popędzą do gospody Pod Kielnią. Widział ich oczami wyobraźni: Imalyn zaśmiewający się i gadający, Galsiah starająca się go uciszyć, by nie przyciągać uwagi. Zamówią pewnie kilka dzbanów greefu, może i posiłek - duży i obfity - i zaczną czekać. Godziny będą mijać, a wraz z nimi pogorszą się ich nastroje. Ciąg reakcji każdej zdradzonej osoby: nerwowość, wątpliwości, zadziwienie, gniew. Słońce stało już dość wysoko nad horyzontem, kiedy Sathis dojechał do swojego domu na obrzeżach miasta Vivek. Rozsiodłał guara, zaprowadził go do stajni i nakarmił. Pozostałe boksy był puste. Jego służba miała powrócić z Festiwalu Świętego Rilmsa w Gnisis dopiero późnym popołudniem. To byli dobrzy ludzie i traktował ich odpowiednio, ale widział z doświadczenia, że służba zawsze plotkuje. Jeśli połączą jego nieobecności z wieściami o kradzieżach w innych miastach, byłoby tylko kwestią czasu, kiedy doniosą władzom lub zaczną go szantażować. Na dłuższą metę bardziej opłacało się dać im tydzień płatnego urlopu zawsze wtedy, kiedy wyjeżdżał w interesach. Przełożył złoto do sejfu w swoim gabinecie i poszedł na górę. W swoim planie przewidział kilka godzin na sen, nim wróci służba. Łóżko wydało mu się fantastycznie miękkie i ciepłe w porównaniu z okropnym materacem w Tel Aruhn. Obudził się jakiś czas później z sennego koszmaru. Przez moment po przebudzeniu miał wrażenie, że wciąż jeszcze słyszy głos Imalyna, nucący piosenkę o dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu kochankach Boethiaha. Leżał cicho, nasłuchując, ale nie doszedł go żaden dźwięk oprócz zwykłych poskrzypywań starego domu. Popołudniowe słońce świeciło przez okno. W smugach widać było drobiny kurzu. Zamknął oczy. Znowu rozległa się piosenka. Sathis usłyszał, jak otwiera się sejf w jego gabinecie. Poczuł zapach skałokwiatu i otworzył oczy. Przez grubą tkaninę worka przedarło się bardzo niewiele popołudniowego światła. Silna kobieca ręka zamknęła mu usta, wbijając mu jednocześnie kciuk pod brodę. Kiedy jego gardło przecinał sztylet, a głowa, pchnięta mocnym ruchem, odwracała się na bok, usłyszał jeszcze typowy dla Galsiah, spokojny głos: "Dzięki za lekcję, Sathis." de:Unbenanntes Buch en:Unnamed Book ru:Безымянная Книга Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki